Dissidia Spot
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: gosip beredar dimanapun, mau di sekolah, rumah, ataupun di acara TV. tapi, bagaimanakah gosip-gosip di dunia para Dissidia-chara? apakah lebih baik? atau kah tambah buruk? check it out...


Disclaimer: Dissidia: Final Fantasy itu hanya milik square enix

Summary: berawal dari inspirasi dari maraknya gosip di Indonesia... hope you like it

Warning: gaje, typo, abal, OOC, dan lain-lain

.

.

.

Dissidia Spot

.

.

Tomoya (masih ingat adeknya Author yang muncul di Let's Play Game kan?) dengan bosannya menggonta-ganti channel TV. Setelah menggonta-ganti selama 1 abad *plak maksud saya 1 tahun *plak maaf, maksudnya 10 menit *plak udah ah, kebanyakan mukul. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah acara televisi yang menurutnya menarik.

setelah menonton selama 5 menit, Tomoya langsung tepar. penasaran apa yang dia lihat?

* * *

Dissidia Channel

* * *

"selamat pagi pemirsa, jumpa lagi dengan saya Author paling beken, paling keren, paling hebat paling *buak. "jangan asal ngomong deh!" marah WoL sebagai kameraman.

"ya ya, mang... jadi jumpa lagi dengan saya, Fuyuri dalam acara Dissidia Spot!" ucap Author bangga. krik... krik... krik... bunyi hujan di- *plak!

"hari ini kita akan mewawancarai oh, tidak jadi, soalnya orangnya sedang bad mood, pemirsa!" ucap Author sambil bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak belukar.

"siapa sih orangnya?" tanya Firion yang kebetulan jadi host kedua.

"itu, itu, Terra yang lagi duduk di taman itu sambil ngelihat jam tangannya itu" ucap Author sambil berbisik.

"eh!? emangnya Dissidia-chara punya jam tangan?" bingung Firion.

"diadain aja, kasian kalo gak punya..." jawab Author.

"oh, iya... ngomong-ngomong kenapa kami muncul lagi?" bingung Firion.

"soalnya aku lagi butuh kalian..." ujar Author sambil nyembah-nyembah.

tak lama setelah perpincangan Austhornaud *plak eh, maksudnya perbincangan Author, muncul Onion Knight sambil lari tergopoh-gopoh.

mereka berdua berbicara sesuatu.

"mereka ngomong apa sih?" bingung Author.

"entah, deketin yuk!" ajak Firion.

"tunggu dulu, ini agak kedengeran sedikit..." ujar WoL menghentikan niat jahat Author.

"emm, Terra maaf aku telat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luneth panik.

"enggak kok, baruuu aja~" jawab Terra dengan senyuman membunuh.

dalam hati dia terus-menerus berkata "aku udah nungguin elu dari tadi sampe kaki gue lumutan, baru datang sekarang. Kemane aje lu, bocah!?"

"oh, begitu s...kurl...h" jawab Luneth.

"ah, mulai tak terdengar ayo mendekat" koordinat WoL

Author, Firion, dan WoL mengendap-endap untuk mendekati target mereka.

"tunggu sebentar, kita break sebentar. Karena perutku bunyi dari tadi, jadi kita kembali lagi setelah iklan satu ini

* * *

ingin kulit indah layaknya artis terkenal Terrak? *plak maksud saya Terra, gunakanlah sabun deadbuoy. Sabun deadbuoy dapat menghilangkan semua penyakit, menghaluskan kulit kita, membuatnya menjadi indah, mulus, dan gurih. gunakanlah sabun deadbuoy dijamin anda tewas seketika dikarenakan asam yang dikandung sangatlah kuat. Dapat ditemukan di warung-warung emperan terdekat.

* * *

"aduh! Hp butut kayak gini memang bikin kesel, deh" ucap Sephiroth ke cewek-cewekan. secara tiba-tiba Sephiroth tersandung sesuatu. Dia jatuh terguling-guling di jalanan. "oi! kotak sarap! ngapain lu ada didepan jalan orang!?" marah Sephy. *BUMM

"pingin punya Hp bagus? aku bisa memberikannya, tapi wani pira?" ucap Jin. "alah! aku gak butuh Hp mahal, aku cuma butuh hp gak butut" marah Sephy. *BUMM muncul seseorang lagi. "pingin hp bagus, tapi gak bayar sama sekali? pake hp nokia C6 dijamin bagus, dan flexible. cocok untuk siapapun" ujar Cloud yang muncul tiba-tiba. "wah, iya... kalo gitu aku mau pake hp nokia C6" jawab Sephy kebancian *plak

* * *

Back to the Show~

"udah kedengaran?" tanya Firion.

"aku masih gak denger apa-apa, nih..." ucap Author.

"maju lagi..." koordinat WoL

mereka kali ini jalan tiarap mendekati pohon terdekat.

"sudah?" tanya Author.

"belum nih..." ucap Firion.

mereka maju lagi ke bangku terdekat...

secara samar-samar terdengar sayup-sayup yang berkata "kamu... pasti mau kok... gak apa... percaya aku deh..." yang berasal dari arah Luneth.

"ma-masih belum nih..." ujar WoL sambil mimisan

para trio itu mulai mimisan. Dan dengan cepat melanjutkan aksinya.

mereka mengendap-endap ke dekat kaki seseorang...

kini suara mulai terdengar jelas, para trio akhirnya dapat melakukan kegiatan wawancaranya

"emm... tapi, sebelum kita melakukan 'itu' aku mau bersemedi di toilet dulu ya..." jawab terra.

"terserah deh, yang pasti aku udah yakin. Semua pasti suka..." ujar Luneth.

Terra mulai berdiri tanpa menggerakkan kakinya. Dari tempat ia berdiri, mulai terdengarnya suara-suara kecil...

"nah, sekarang baru pas..." ucap WoL berbisik.

"pas sih iya... tapi..." ucap Author terputus.

"kenapa?" bingung Firion.

"kamu pernah nyadar gak sih!? kita ini tepat disamping orangnya, bego!" teriak Author marah.

Terra dan Luneth langsung blushing berat...

"hyaahh!" Luneth langsung menebas-nebas tiga wartawan ini. "Rain! dodge this!" ucap Luneth sambil melanjutkan dengan menggunakan Sword Shower.

belum selesai begitu saja, selama di udara mereka dilempari holy ditambah dengan flare oleh Terra.

setelah terkena beberapa kali, Terra langsung memakai Ultima O.O!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak trio tersebut sambil melayang diudara.

"apa kita gak keterlaluan? bukannya tadi kita gak usah ngelempar mereka sejauh itu ya?" tanya terra bingung.

"mungkin iya, karena tadi itu refleks langsung kulakukan. lagipula... untuk apa kita malu? kita kan hanya ngomongin tentang hadiah ultah buat Lightning" jawab Luneth.

* * *

emm... well, ini sebenarnya agak mirip dengan fic Suiko Spot.

tapi sebenarnya aku bener-bener pingin coba bikin gosip, jadi wajarkan bila ini buruk...

cause... even tought the world change, my fic will always be an amateur's piece.

but, please... review...


End file.
